


Angels Will Fly Into Your Dreams

by jossujb_OLD_FICS_ONLY (jossujb)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by Music, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-22
Updated: 2009-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jossujb/pseuds/jossujb_OLD_FICS_ONLY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're drowsy enough you'll end up doing mischievous things...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels Will Fly Into Your Dreams

Doctor Leonard McCoy felt like giggling. Perhaps he even did, he wasn’t really paying attention, since he was so utterly tired and worn out after five days of almost constant work. Even if he did have time for a quick nap, it would have to be at his station, since he'd have to be at all times ready if something came up. Then they finally figured out the cure needed on Findi II. All work pays in a sweet victory. And what’s funny is that the solution fits in your hand in a small clear bottle. Real hard work for such a tiny thing. Kind of ridiculous, isn’t it?

By the way, nobody will ever say you must be some sort of miracle worker to be Starfleet officer, but every single soul on board knows that. And that’s not even talking about the characteristics of a fine CMO.

McCoy hid his long awaited yawn from Mr. Spock who himself was not showing any signs of exhaustion, which was terribly unfair and by all standards unnatural. Five sleepless nights should cause some visible symptoms even for a Vulcan. But of course not in this one. If McCoy had been a little more tuned in, he would have teased his pointy-eared friend about that fact, but there's a time and place for everything. And now it is when you take the time to sleep whole clock around in a place called your own soft bed. Well, as soft as they come in starships, naturally.

Spock sat in front of his console, still doing something undoubtedly important. Working like a bunch of busy ants. McCoy couldn't be bothered to convince him to rest. That would have caused only a completely logical explanation as to why this particular half Man, half Vulcan is capable, no, not only _capable_ , but also _forced_ to stay awake while rest of the team makes appointments with the dear old Sandman. Getting into an argument at this point in time was _kind of_ useless, even if you _kind of_ enjoyed disagreements with this particular Vulcan.

McCoy took the little bottle in his fingers and headed to the door. Spock didn't even lift an eyebrow as the doctor was leaving, which angered the poor man. Would it kill him to say 'goodbye, see you later' after a stressful work period in which they had to get along well? And they really had.

McCoy turned around just before the door opened to yell few curses about ignorance and manners (not so logical a way to teach any values), but slapped a hand to cover his mouth as he saw something so unusual: Spock's head nodding few times, then his eyes closing and – him falling asleep.

McCoy walked towards him and watched.

"Spock?" he called.

No answer. Well, that was an amusing sight. McCoy couldn't resist leaning over and taking a good look at that face: calm and unexpressive as always. Vulnerable. People do tend to look much more vulnerable in their sleep, even the green blooded ones. Though McCoy was sure that there was no Vulcan who could be surprised in his or her sleep. He was even sure that Spock was aware of him being so close, exhaling hot air into his personal zone. Mr. Science Officer just didn’t think of dear old doctor as enough of a threat to wake up. _What a prick..._

Then there was this stupid idea in McCoy's tired head... besides, how could anyone pass this kind of opportunity up lightly? If he'd had something as old fashioned as a black marker, he could have drawn a moustache under that sleepy nose. But McCoy didn't feel like a sixteen-year-old anymore, he's just not enough of a prankster to pull that off. And wouldn't it be little unoriginal? He’s a peacefully sleeping officer, it would be a shame to ruin such an odd occurrence by doing something so considerably mean.

No, there was certainly a much _nicer_ idea in McCoy's mind, something he thought Spock would need in his life. Or at least he should need in his life, McCoy reasoned drowsily. Then he kissed his own fingertip and placed it softly on Spock's upper lip.

" _May angels fly into your dreams... they’ll make you beautiful_ ", he quoted an unknown song heard long ago. It seemed appropriate. Before Spock opened his eyes McCoy rushed away laughing like a mischievous boy. It might be necessary to book a whole lot of time to explain such a silly act. A hot topic to talk about tomorrow, that's for sure. Just imagine how puzzled Spock must be. Or perhaps he's just fascinated like always. Anyhow, McCoy didn't feel even a bit ashamed of himself, and he wondered _why._

While thinking McCoy rubbed the little bottle filled with the mixture he'd been making for five days.

“ _Angels will fly into your dreams and make you beautiful..._ ” his amused rasping voice sang again and he didn't notice how people stared at him like a crazy man. Once in his cabin he put the bottle on the edge of the table and hoped this ship was fast enough to arrive at Findi II on time. But that was the Captain's worry, not his. (Not entirely true, but if you repeat something often enough it becomes as comforting as a lullaby)

“Make you beautiful... like you’re not beautiful already, “ McCoy spoke to himself as he lay on his bed.

“Damn... “ was his last word before he joined the angels of the dream world. Additionally, his last sentient thought declared that he'd not only fallen asleep, but had also fallen for one Science Officer hard.

Well...

How’s that bad after five days of miracle working?

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Toadstoolcouch known as Misty Waters or MWaters did betareading back on 09  
> I naturally do not own anything Star Trek -related and I won't make any money out of this silly borrowing.
> 
> Additional notes: Important point to be said is that the tittle of this fic as well as few keylines are translated from song called Enkelit lentää sun uniin by Finnish artist Mikko Kuustonen. I wouldn't call this a songfic, but I think it's right to notice that I do not own that song and I'm just borrowing it without any intentions of disgracing it. (And now you just have to go find that song, it pretty awesome)
> 
> Plus mind me say that this fic has been originally written back in late 2009, all ridiculousness comes with my teen sensibilities, if you follow.


End file.
